


Until It Hurts

by SapphireSmoke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Gags, Handcuffs, Sexual Content, Spanking, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSmoke/pseuds/SapphireSmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Take me for all I’m worth</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Touch me until it hurts</i>
</p><p>a swan queen fan video</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until It Hurts

  
**Please watch in HD!**


End file.
